Something I'll Always Protect
by Cammy3131
Summary: It's the annual police awards and Satou is invited to be awarded the Medal of Honor, but things turn from great to terrible with one single "Boom." SatoXTakagi R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Now I started this on my other computer, but since that one is away and being repaired at the moment I had to retype the first 300 hundred words. And there was changes :)

So this is a SatoXTakagi ficlet for Sato-san (a.k.a. Misaki-chan) on DCW ^_^

She's the Sato to my Takagi =P and I know how little fics are out there for Sato and Takagi so I thought I might try dabbling in it a bit ;)

This is an early/late birthday present for Sato-san so ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Satou raced through the halls of the hospital not really caring that she was covered from head to toe in dirt and she could've looked worse, but that she needed to see if he was okay. She couldn't stand if she let Death take him away just like everyone else she'd ever cared about.<p>

Her eyes were frantic as she slowed to a fast walk to look for the room number. Her breathing was heavy and she felt her heart pounding against her chest. Not because she was tired from running. No. She could've done that jog without breaking a sweat. But she was terrified. She was afraid of losing something she had just started to notice she held as a treasure.

Satou halted in the doorway of the room. And her heart felt as if it had stopped with time. And all the breath in her lungs stuck in her throat. Her eyes didn't move from his face and she thought to herself, _Takagi._

* * *

><p>7 Hours earlier<p>

Satou hummed her favorite song nonchalantly in the driver's seat as she made a screeching turn. She had no care in the world for the moment.

"Satou-san! Please, Slow down a bit!" Takagi begged from the passenger seat as he gripped the handle bar with both hands and sat with a stiff figure.

"Lighten up, Takagi," She flashed him a smile, "We'll be at the hotel soon anyway!" She laughed as they sped through traffic and Takagi nervously laughed with her, but once she had swung the car into park in the underground garage Takagi jumped from the Passenger seat.

He leaned over the car for support on his legs and his face was just beginning to regain color.

"Oh, come on," Satou slapped him on the back jokingly and he stumbled forward, "I'm not that bad of a driver."

"Y-Your right," Takagi tried to find his feeting and then stood straight, "Maybe it's just me." He smiled at Satou half heartedly and she grinned at that. She was having a good day after all. She then briskly headed toward the entrance and Takagi followed behind.

Takagi couldn't help, but lag behind so he could admire Satou. She was wearing a full out blue strapless gown. She did have a small sweater on, but her hair was styled and she even had her makeup done. She looked gorgeous to Takagi and he smiled as he straightened out his own tux and sped up to her side.

"MEGURE-KEIBU!" Satou waved him down as she saw him standing outside the hotel revolving door. He was also wearing a tux, but without a question a fitting black hat was still neatly placed a top his head.

"Oh! Satou-kun, Takagi-kun! There you two are!" Megure-keibu walked to them and they met up beside the door.

"You didn't have to wait for us, sir. We would've found the dining facility with the invitation instructions." Satou stated.

"Ah! That's the thing," Megure-keibu said sounding irritated, "They changed the room our reservation was made in without telling us. The party is held in the 7th main dining hall on the 2nd floor now."

"I wonder why they did that," Takagi pondered aloud.

"Beats me," Megure-keibu answered, "Anyway, I'm just out here telling all the guests to go in the right direction. They wouldn't want to awkwardly walk in on the 90th birthday they switched our party with." Megure-keibu chuckled a bit, "Go on without me, I'm still waiting for a couple other last guests. I'll see you in there." He nodded to both of them.

"Sir," They both bowed there heads as they headed into the revolving door. Takagi took the same corner of the door with Satou and he couldn't find the means to relax himself being in such a small enclosed space with her like this, even if it was for only a couple of seconds.

Takagi breathed again as he and Satou headed to the main desk. Satou handed in her sweater and Takagi took the claim ticket to keep safe in his pocket.

They began to walk towards the dining hall together when Satou suddenly said, "Hey Takagi."

"W-what is it, Satou-san," He asked with a stutter startled by her at first.

"I know I should act professional on a day like this, but I'm really excited," She admitted.

"You have every right to be!" Takagi exclaimed happily, "You deserve this medal of honor!" He said seriously. He was sincerely proud of Satou.

This was the annual Tokyo Police awarding ceremony and there was only a select few policeman who got the Medal of Honor. It showed dedication and enforcing of the law. Satou really enjoyed her job and, in Takagi's opinion, she was a really caring officer who would stop a criminal no matter how long she had to run to catch him. He really loved that about her.

Satou giggled a bit, and she stopped just before the door to look Takagi in the eyes with a smile curving her lips. "Thanks Takagi."

Takagi blushed, but not in time enough for Satou to see before she quickly entered the door. He didn't even have time to respond. He quickly fixed himself and smiled as he entered behind her and saw the room full of policeman from all over Tokyo.

Takagi stayed beside Satou's side as she glided around the groups of people and they recognized her from the news. Takagi would occasionally input something into the conversation, but for now he just loved seeing Satou filled with a smile on her face as she talked with some of the officers she idolized.

"Takagi-san! Satou-san!" They both turned at the familiar voice and Sato smiled upon seeing Ran heading over to them with the Sleeping Kogoro and Conan-kun who both looked like that would rather be at home watching TV.

"Oh, Ran-chan, Conan-kun, Kogoro-san," Takagi started, "I didn't know you three were coming."

"I was invited!" Kogoro exclaimed with a little drunk slur. He waved around his wine glass and downed the thing in one gulp.

"Geez! Dad! You're already getting drunk! Can't you act more accordingly at such a nice event the police department went through such trouble to have?" Ran glowered at her father with her hands on her hips. But he merely threw his empty glass onto a waiter's tray and grabbed a new full glass.

"I only came because I heard Yoko-chan would be handing out awards, but she had to cancel. Now I'm stuck here." He gulped another slug of wine and grunted as he slouched away.

"What was with that?" Satou mumbled under her breath and crossed her arms as she pouted. Takagi smiled to himself as he laughed internally, _I guess all the praises are finally going to her head. _

Ran glared after him, but quickly turned back to Satou and Takagi, "I'm so sorry for my Dad, he's a little simple minded when it comes to these things. Anyway," Ran decided to take Satou's mind of that, "I heard from Chiba-kun earlier that you're getting a medal of honor! Congratulations Satou-san," Ran smiled and Satou regained her old happy spirit as she modestly blushed.

"Thanks, Ran-chan, But I didn't do anything that special. Just what was expected of me and my duty as a police officer." Satou stated sincerely proud.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE! Can I please have your attention!" The chief police of Tokyo's lead department tapped a fork against his wine glass as he spoke into the microphone on stage.

The noise in the busy dining room came to halt and the chief cleared his voice, "Thank you. First off, I would to thank the all the donators for allowing us to hold another year of celebration for our wonderful officers and law enforcers." Everyone gave a round of applause, "It wouldn't be possible to have such a delectable main course if not for them." He laughed and joked rubbing his belly and everyone chuckled with him.

"But we'll first give out all our Medal of Honor awards before we start eating so can I have the following please come to the stage.

The chief began to name off all the 12 honorable names including Satou's which Takagi, Ran, and Conan made sure to clap harder for. She smiled and made her way to the stage along with all the others. They lined up and stood at attention as the chief placed a medal around each of there necks and held out his hand at the last for another applause which was of course given along with a shouts and whistles.

* * *

><p><em>This had to be too priceless.<em> The man shadowed in the back of the dining room, barely noticed by anyone, was grinning madly. _These idiots are actually the ones receiving the Medal of Honor? _He chuckled.

_Some things are just too sweet,_ He thought reaching inside his jacket and finding the small black remote. The single button he had memorized was on the tip of his thumb and he rubbed it for a moment before finally he whispered at the same time he shoved his thumb into it.

"Boom."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Ladies and Gentleman!<p>

What?

You don't like when I give cliffhangers?

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOO BAD!

I was actually having a hard time writing this because I kept getting extremely upset with myself and then really happy because it was turning out well. This was a very Bi-polar chapter and I'm sure the others will be too. Give me some feedback!

Also-Hope your liking Sato-san! XD

(also, sorry if you don't like me referring to her as Satou… I just got used to it… teehee! Anyway, if there are a lot of complaints. LET ME KNOW! So I can go back and change it before I release any more chapters with "Satou")

REVIEW!

Quote: _**I will also Show you a sweet dream next night**_. -Vampire knight


	2. Chapter 2

So, after a bit of self-debating… I decided to write the next chapter for this story first since it's fresh in my mind and I'm ready to pump up the action! XD

I assume all of you probably know what's coming, but just hang in with me. It's a kicker ;D

Now, where was I…

* * *

><p>The explosion shook the room and people frantically screamed as they ran out. Satou fell in her heels as the stage tipped backwards and all the people slid back and down into the pit of the stage.<p>

Rubble fell from the ceiling and some police officers carried out already injured people while others directed family and friends to safety through the main doors that were still safe.

Ran tried to reach Conan, but she was knocked aside and her head was smashed into a table, instantly knocking her out as she fell to the floor. Conan shouted her name as he ran to her side. He obviously couldn't carry her, but as he saw a few more chunks of the roof beginning to fall towards them he quickly pulled her under the nearest table and watched the flickering lights reveal that where they hand just been a metal pole had run through the floor.

Takagi was being pushed along with other people out the door, but he only shouted her name as he pushed to get to the stage. He had seen the large cloud arise from where she had been and it felt like his heart was punched into his lungs causing him to barely breathe.

Takagi called Satou's name endlessly until he finally reached the stage. There was nothing left but a giant hole that lead down into a cloudy darkness.

The bomb had finally took it's turmoil on the building and most of the rubble stopped falling except for small pebbles. Takagi glanced back quickly to see the door completely blocked with the collapse of the wall. They had been entirely sealed in and he saw with the flicker of the lights that at least 10 other people remained trapped. He needed to get Satou and the others out of here. Before the whole building came down.

He turned back to the pit and yelled down with a hoarse voice, "SATOU-SAN!"

He was instantly afraid after a 2 second silence. His mind had already made many possible and terrible conclusions, but he only hoped for the one thought that she would still be alive. He wanted to see her again no matter what.

"TAKAGI?" Satou asked into the think dust cloud letting her eyes slowly open. She had landed on some wood that broke her fall, but not nearly soft enough so that her back wasn't soar as she tried to sit up. She flinched and grabbed her should as a pulsing pain was spreading around her arm and towards her neck. With what medical knowledge she had; she had to say that she should have dislocated it. And there were many other bloody scratches along her limbs and face she noticed as well as bruises.

Satou looked around her finding herself at the bottom of the orchestra pit. She saw the others as the dust cloud cleared. She looked up no yet able to see Takagi's face, but only his silhouette.

"Are you alright, Satou-san? Is everyone alright?" He called down wanting to know this the most.

"I'm fine!" She called back up. _Relatively speaking,_ She added internally. She glanced to see the door leading out of the pit had been blocked but part of the stage. Before she could tell Takagi what to do another person shouted up.

"Hey! You, up there!" Sato looked over to the Chief of Police, who had just earlier slipped the Medal of Honor over her head, holding a ripped part of his tuxedo around his leg where a red spot started to grow, "Some of us aren't as okay as your girlfriend so go get us something to climb up with!"

He hissed through his teeth as another man came over to apply pressure.

"YES, SIR!" Takagi yelled down and Satou saw him disappear back into the dining area.

Satou made her way over to the others around the chief as they all held their own wounds and ripped their own clothing to stop bleeding. Satou ripped off the bottom him of her dress and tied it into a sling trying not to move her shoulder as much as possible.

"Is everyone in here alright?" The chief asked.

"Yes, sir," Satou along with the others replied out of sync.

"Good, good," He murmured.

"Sir?" A man asked with a cloth wrapped around his head and Satou could see Red dripping down probably despite the man's best efforts to keep the wound from bleeding anymore.

"Yes?"

"I don't understand how we could have let a bomb be installed and kept unnoticed from the police." He stated and Satou had to admit that she had her own assumptions on the situation.

"I'm sure everyone wants to know Who did this, Why it happened, and What to do about it," The chiefs anger came through his voice and he glared unintentionally at all of them, "I'd certainly like to know! But right now my main concern, and all of your concern should be to get out of here and make sure everyone is safe and alive.

"Yes," They all answered a little more louder except the man with the head bandage who just nodded.

"But I really hope, like the rest of you, there were no casualties out there." He motioned his head upwards towards the dim lights that were still left intact.

Satou hoped the same.

* * *

><p>Takagi had recruited another trapped officer who wasn't comforting the others or trying to find a way out and they began grabbing a couple chairs for a stepstool and started taking tablecloths and ripping and tying them together for a sturdy rope.<p>

Until Takagi threw back the tablecloth and saw the table whose legs had collapsed on one side. He then noticed a pair of feet with heels on lying on the ground. Takagi quickly dropped everything and threw the table to see Conan and Ran. Conan was wrapping Ran's head with a piece of tablecloth he had already ripped off. And he looked up a bit startled to see Takagi throw the table from over them.

"Conan-kun?" Takagi exclaimed sincerely surprised. He came to kneel beside Ran to inspect her head. She was stable for the time being and it didn't see like she had even hit her head that hard. She was breathing and looked fine. Takagi realized that Conan was the one that had already performed perfect 1st aid to her head.

As Takagi questioned this in his head he had tons of other things he had to worry about so he asked a general question, "Are you alright, Conan-kun?"

"I'm fine, Takagi-keiji," Conan looked at Ran with a depressed gaze.

"Ran seems to be fine, you did a good job, but for now I'll go tell someone about her and they'll get her moved to a more comfortable place, okay?"

Takagi tried to comfort him as much as possible, but Conan just looked back at him with the same look, "its okay, I'll go get someone to help us; you should go back to getting help for the others." Takagi didn't know how to respond to such a statement from a child.

"R-right," Was all he managed and he stood as Conan also got to his feet and ran to the other officers.

Takagi picked up his things again and met up with the other officer that had also just started to lower the rope and drop the chair. Takagi kneeled down and held out his hand into the pit for the first person.

Takagi knew it was Satou the instant he lanced his fingers in a tight grip around her thin wrist. He hulled her up and realized as her upper body had passed the top that her arm was in a sling and he wrapped his other arm around her waist as she pulled her up all the way and gently set her back down onto her feet. But the 1 second he continued to hold onto her was enticing. Her body was so slim and he blushed when he backed away and noticed Satou's dress was ripped relatively short to just above her knees. _And on top of that she's wearing a sleeveless dress! _

Satou was confused as Takagi gave her a quick glance and a smile, but quickly walked back to pits edge and knelt down for the next hand. The thought didn't dwell more than 10 seconds in her mind before she headed towards the group of people left in the room. Satou also noticed that small pebble's fell from cracks in the room and she immediately looked around for exits. But there were none.

"If you're looking for exits, the main door and emergency exit doors were sealed off by falling rubble." Satou immediately stopped and turned to see a man with white hair and a thick mustache. He was middle aged and his tuxedo was dirtied. For a moment Satou thought he smirked and something from her instincts told her to stay away from this man.

"Then, we'll need to contact the outside and get somebody to come through," Satou glared a bit, but said this with a determined will to save the people let in this rooms' lives.

"The ceiling is about to come down any second now!" Another man walked over. He was an officer from the looks of his attire, but he looked younger. Maybe in his early twenties she assumed, "They can't dig us out of here without risking the collapse of the place." He stated with a panicked tone.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Satou placed her good hand on her hip and glowered at the two.

"Wait to die. We're not getting out of here," Satou snapped her head to the new voice that spoke. A middle aged woman sat in a old (not tattered) gown with a tablecloth wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair looked like it had been styled, but now it was falling out over her face.

Before Satou could start to yell at the woman and man beside her who wore glasses and was balding a bit stepped in beside her, "Dear, don't say things like that. We'll make it out. I promise."

"Just like you promised this police dinner would be short?" She shot back and he gulped nervously and looked away with a bit of guilt.

"I didn't know there was going to be a bombing," He muttered.

Satou looked annoyingly at the couple and turned back to see the other 12 out of the pit along with Takagi and the other officer.

"Is this all the people in here?" She asked

"Yes, but there's also that little boy and unconscious girl resting over there," The woman said pointed to beyond a large piece of rubble.

Satou made her way over to the spot and once she was in sight she saw Conan sitting over Ran, "Conan-kun!" She exclaimed and made her way over litter to kneel next to Ran with him.

Satou checked Ran for injuries, but before she could finish her analysis Conan said, "It's alright, she's already patched up and okay. I'm also okay." He stated seriously.

"That's good," Satou sighed with relief as she looked both of them and then looked around the room.

"So looks like there are 21 of us stuck in here," She said out loud.

"Satou-keiji," Conan started.

"What is it?" Satou asked more seriously upon seeing the expression on his face.

"When I was over there earlier I saw that person with a remote type controller in the inside vest of his tuxedo," Conan pointed over to the him without catching his eye and Satou peeked back at him, "I believe he's the bomber." Conan added.

Satou peered back at Conan for a moment with a quizzical look, but glanced back at the man with a more suspicious expression, "Why would a bomber lock himself in a room with his bomb?" She whispered.

"I have a theory," Conan added and Satou turned back to him more confused, "I saw something like this on TV," He smiled a bit and she let the excuse slide for now.

"Besides that, first we'll need evidence," Satou saw Takagi leading the others back to a safe area to rest and she looked back to see a determined expression on Conan's face.

"I also have an idea about that too if I'm right," Satou was bewildered by Conan for a moment then she realized she was listening to a 7 year old boy, "Do you trust me?"

Satou thought for a moment as she looked at Conan's very persuasive eyes and back to the possible bomber. She had found him a tad suspicious if anything and if Conan really saw a remote she could stop the bomber in his tracks once and for all.

She smiled back a Conan.

"I trust you."

They discussed a small plan to get the bomber to bring himself out of his shell of satisfaction and to justice. It was certainly fool-proof. But for a bomber to lock himself in on his bombing they didn't even really need it to be that complex. They would expose their suspect either way.

Conan looked down at Ran once more before they went through with their plan. _I'll get you out of here, Ran. I'll do anything it takes to get you to safety. Wait for me, I'll solve this case and be back for in quickly._

He stood with Satou and they walked back over to the group filled with confidence, but each with poker face hiding the truth.

* * *

><p>Another case inside one of my stories…<p>

But this one I'm actually going to _TRY_ and give evidence and kinda solve it with Conan and Satou teaming up.

I'm no Gosho Aoyama, but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and you'll enjoy the rest XD

It may now seem too much like a SatoXTakagi fic, but it really will be I promise ;) But it also turned into a ShinRan, didn't it? ... Sorry about that =P

Review please! (and sorry for any mistakes. I'll fix em later! I have school tomorrow so GOODNIGHT!)

Quote: _**I will also Show you a sweet dream next night**_. -Vampire knight


End file.
